


Constellations

by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore



Series: Upstage One Shots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I Ship It, I don't regret this, Jake Dillinger Has Broken Legs, Jake Dillinger has feelings, Love, Wow, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore
Summary: 321HAPPY NEW YEAR!For all of those who are reading this from wherever you are, I hope you have a VERY happy new year, and may your 2021 be filled with inspiration, motivation, good internet connection...Wait, that's for meAll jokes aside, happy new year and may your 2021 be filled with love, peace, happiness and good health
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jake Dillinger
Series: Upstage One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106474
Kudos: 5





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> 3  
> 2  
> 1
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> For all of those who are reading this from wherever you are, I hope you have a VERY happy new year, and may your 2021 be filled with inspiration, motivation, good internet connection...
> 
> Wait, that's for me
> 
> All jokes aside, happy new year and may your 2021 be filled with love, peace, happiness and good health

“Bad night?”

Jake desperately wanted to say no- but there was no time for saving face now. He heard light footsteps coming from behind him, so he tried for coherent sentences.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

He figured it was Brooke, but he felt his heart skipping a beat when he realized it was Christine instead. The night sky was bright overhead, dotted with stars and constellations that she’d taught him the names of. She sidestepped easily over his crutches, going to join him on the canopied hammock. She laid her head across his chest, and he tried to time his breathing with hers. In and out, in and out. As she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he could tell she was waiting for him to say something. So he did.

“Cassiopeia” he observed, pointing an outstretched finger in the general direction of where he saw it.

After a moment of silence, he began to worry. Any new relationship is stressful, but if he was being honest this one scared him. A girl like Christine… he wasn’t used to feeling like the one out of his league. She’d come into his life and flipped the script, turned night into day, and Jake wouldn’t have it any other way. She was different in all the best ways, and Jake never wanted to let go.

On the surface they were total opposites, and Jake was fine with that. Usually so quick and confident, Christine didn’t often hesitate with a response. While he knew that it didn’t necessarily mean something was wrong, he couldn’t help but be reminded of something his mother had told him a long time ago when he'd come to her crying after a baseball game he’d failed at.

“Honestly Jacob, how do you expect to get anywhere in life? Grow up- this is hardly the biggest disappointment you’ll face in life. I’d hate to see what happens then..” 

Her message was clear enough to him. Life just wasn’t fair- and he shouldn’t expect any help. He propelled himself into success, and learned to be a self starter. Those were the only times he could remember his mother as anything other than cold and aloof. If he was perfect and flawless, she’d love him. It had become a pattern he associated with everyone and everything in his life before he knew it. He’d get his coaches praise if he just worked a little harder, signed up for just one more team. 

He knew when Chloe first suggested dating it wouldn't work, but he knew if he just put in a little extra work into being her boyfriend she may finally see him in that light. It didn’t take a genius to realize they were better off as friends- but it had been so long since he’d truly felt loved by someone. He was sure there was only the kinds of love you see on T.V., or movies. Familial love or romantic love- and he didn’t seem to get why the latter didn’t apply to how he felt about Chloe. It took awhile for him to learn about the different kinds of love a person could feel- and that each could be felt unconditionally.

Then came Christine. Unique and energetic, she’d caught his attention the moment the curtain rose. He hadn’t been lying when he said it was the saddest he’d felt in a long time- she seemed to be able to draw emotions out of him that he didn’t even remember he could feel. Since they’d begun dating, she’d been nothing but honest with him and he found himself telling her things he couldn’t tell others. She taught him unconditional love, sticking by his side though all the insanity. Still- he could sense all the times his guard seemed to go up, the way he’d take to the backyard whenever he needed to let loose about what he’d lost. He was sure that all it would take was one moment of weakness and that unconditional love would prove itself to be conditional at its core. Something like this couldn’t last- right?

“Ursa Major,” she said finally.

Smiling, Jake looked up to the same constellation Christine was referring to.

“Cephus.”

“Yep. Jake- can I tell you something?”

He could feel her shifting as she pulled her knit cardigan closed, burrowing closer into him as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Have I ever told you about my family?”

He blinked in surprise. As open as Christine was, her childhood was the one thing she’d never openly discussed with him. He’d been curious for ages, but he could understand not wanting to discuss family. 

“No, you haven’t.”

“Well… I’ll spare you all the details. Point is, they are a pretty messed up bunch. Not many of them believe in the whole… emotions thing. I’m trying but please, you have to let me know if I ever get to be too… much for you.”

Jake just stared at her. She drew her knees up to her chest, holding them there. She glanced expectantly at him, and he realized he still needed to answer her.

“Chrissy… where would you get that idea? Did someone say something?”

Christine hesitated, before handing him her phone. At his look of confusion, she just tilted her head towards it, encouraging him to read whatever was on the screen. In an almost monotone, she began to explain.

“They found out I’m dating you, and decided to provide their completely unnecessary commentary in their stupid group chat. At least we got the support of like one of my sisters. Oh- and the good news is the problem isn’t you.”

She paused to take a breath, and Jake handed her her phone back wordlessly. She hadn’t been kidding when she said they were opinionated. But one comment in particular stood out to him.

‘Nice of him to stick around- I wouldn’t expect it to last though. You’ll overwhelm him eventually like you always do- so don’t be surprised.’

He felt himself getting indignant on her behalf, as he looked down at her, running his fingers through her hair. This person who brought him so much excitement and joy, who was absolutely perfect in his eyes. He’d have fought the world if he thought it would make her happy, but he had a feeling she didn’t need that right then.

She sat up, and as she gathered himself, he pulled her in for a kiss. As her lips met his and parted slightly, he let himself remember that same unconditional love she always showed him.

When she pulled away, she was smiling and Jake felt a surge of victory. He’d done that, he’d managed to cheer her up.

“They’re wrong you know.”

Christine shrugged noncommittally, but he could tell that she was perking up slightly. They sat there in silence for a while, until she yawned and announced she was heading inside. 

He nodded, pulling her in for another kiss before she left. She grabbed his crutches so that it would be easier for him to grab them and prepared to go in. Something seemed to stop her though, because she hesitated in the doorway before going back to the hammock.

“It’s okay to cry, you know. You don’t have to tell me what’s going on right away- or anytime soon. But as soon as you feel comfortable, I’m here for you.”

He stared at her for a second, before nodding. She smiled, and offered him a hand.

They walked in together, him leaning against her for support as she helped him along.


End file.
